Transparent
by Uozumi
Summary: There's a pretty waitress at Nicholson's with sparkling eyes and a kind smile. Set 1955. BenMay movieverse simply because I could set it in a year that way


**Title** _Transparent_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** Romance  
**Rating** G  
**Summary** There's a pretty waitress at Nicholson's with sparkling eyes and a kind smile. Set 1955. Ben/May movie-verse simply because I could set it in a year that way  
**Notes** I haven't seen any fics on them and so I thought 'I must do one!' XD Hope you like it. And yes, I made up May's last name because I couldn't find her maiden name anywhere . .  
**Special note** XD YAY IT'S BACK UP!

**_Transparent_**

Here she comes again. She's a pretty girl with a soft smile. She always manages to wait on us, even after Charlie touched her butt last year. We're seniors now and only Robbie and Mary are going to college out of our class of twenty-five. The waitress, May Buckman, is two classes behind us.

"Here she comes." Jeff elbows me. He's always elbowed me when May appears and has been doing it since we were her age.

May comes up and her blue eyes sparkle. Before she can ask what we're having, Charlie flashes her a grin. "The usual, May."

She raises an eyebrow at him and looks to Jeff and me. We both nod. Charlie has a way of talking for all of us and being the center of attention. I prefer to hang back, but if I don't like what he's doing, I'll say or do something.

She smiles and then states, "Coming right up," before walking over to a table nearby.

Charlie watches her a moment, and then turns back to Jeff and me. "So, Ben, go ask her."

I blink. I don't like being put on the spot and I don't think it would be right to ask her. I could cop out and say that she might already have a boyfriend, but we all know she doesn't; our town is too small not to know if someone is dating someone else. "Ask her what?" I go on the defensive.

Charlie rolls his eyes before looking back at me. "Ask her out or I will."

Jeff remains silent as he watches us. Then he looks up and takes his food from May. "Here you go." She hands out our orders and then wipes her hands off on her apron. "Anything else?"

Charlie glances at me and then looks up at her. "When do you get off of work tonight?"

Jeff raises an eyebrow. She gets off at six tonight, everyone knows that.

"Six." May blinks slightly at the question and her cheeks turn pink. Charlie tends to use cliches. We all know what he's going to say next.

I become interested in my fries and then about knock my plate when he states very calmly, "Good, because Ben's got something to ask you then."

May blinks and then looks over at me. "Really?" She sounds a bit cautious. Charlie isn't the most trustworthy person and he likes to do things to get attention. If our situations were reversed, I wouldn't believe what Charlie just said.

I look up at May and then nod. I can't think of what else to do.

She smiles and her blue eyes dance. "I'll meet you in the parking lot then?"

I nod. "Yeah."

Then before anything else can be said, Michael Robinson calls for her to come over to his table. I look over at Charlie. I guess I'm going to be talking to her at six tonight, but I don't know what I'm going to say.

Six o'clock comes and I'm watching Nicholson's door. Finally she comes out and seems to be watching her feet for a moment before she looks up, waving. She hurries over and then speaks in a somewhat hurried tone. "I don't know if what Charlie said was true or not. I mean I know he does things to get a rise, and so if you really don't want to talk to me, it's okay." She hooks a strand of brown hair behind her ear and looks up at me.

I shift my weight. I don't know what to say to that. Finally I speak. "No, I want to talk to you." I still don't know what I'm going to say. I can think of several reasons why not to ask her on a date, but before I can figure something else out, my mouth moves. "What are you doing Friday night?"

She stares for the briefest moment and then smirks. It's a small and playful one but I've never seen her smirk before. "Nothing."

"Then do you want to go to the drive in?" For some reason that came out easier than I thought it would.

Her smirk softens into a smile. "I'd love to."

**The End**


End file.
